Lucina
Lucina is the daughter of Chrom from the video game, Fire Emblem: Awakening. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Lucina vs Adam Taurus (Completed) * Aqua VS Lucina (Abandoned) * Lucina vs Asch the Bloody * Blaze VS Lucina (Completed by DoomFest) * Lucina vs. Crono (Completed by Tewn Lonk) * Dusknoir VS Lucina (Completed by MagicRock) * Lucina vs. Edea Lee (Completed by Arigarmy) * Fiora vs. Lucina * Lucina vs. Grovyle (Mystery Dungeon) '(Completed) * Ike VS Lucina (By Commander Ghost) * Jolyne vs Lucina (By Scythe Watch * Kitana VS Lucina (by MickeySR2112) * 'Lucina vs. Lightning Farron (Completed by Shadow7615) * Link vs Lucina (Completed by Pokemon Trainer Lion) * Marth vs. Lucina * Lucina vs Monica Raybrandt (Completed) * Lucina vs Mr Game and Watch * Lucina vs. Naoto Shirogane * Peach vs Lucina (Completed by Maxevil) * Lucina vs. Pearl * Lucina Vs Petta * Roy Vs Lucina (Fire Emblem 6 vs Fire Emblem Awakening.) (Completed by Ryu Master) * Ruby Rose VS Lucina (By Commander Ghost) * Lucina vs Ryu Hoshi * Silver vs Lucina (By Cropfist) * Sora vs Lucina * Wander vs Lucina * Lucina Vs Weiss Schnee * Lucina VS Xenovia Quarta (Completed by DealySinner28) * Lucina vs Xianghua '(Completed by The Saints Jigglypuff) * Yang Xiao Long vs Lucina * 'Zelda vs. Lucina (Completed by Shadow7615) * Zelos Wilder vs. Lucina (Completed by ParaGoomba348) Battles Royale * Fire Emblem Battle Royale (Smash 4 Roster) * Time Traveler Battle Royale With Robin * Jude & Milla vs Robin & Lucina Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 12 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Akame (Akame ga Kill!) * Batgirl (DC Comics) * Bayonetta * Cable (Marvel) * Captain Falcon (F-Zero) * Dark Pit * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Hakumen (BlazBlue) * Leia Organa (Star Wars) * Linkle (The Legend of Zelda) * Little Mac (Punch Out) * Meta Knight (Kirby) * Palutena * Princess Daisy * Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY) * Richter Belmont (Castlevania) * Rosalina * Saber (Fate) * Samurai Jack * Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Trunks (Dragon Ball) * X-23 (Marvel) Death Battle Info Gallery PXZ2-Lucina.png|Lucina as she appears in Project X Zone 2 Fire_Emblem_Heroes_Lucina_dramatic_pose_no_glow.png|Lucina as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. Lucina_(FEH).png|Lucina as she appeared in Fire Emblem Heroes. Warriors_Lucina_OA.png|Lucina as she appeared in Fire Emblem Warriors. Trivia * Lucina was voted the most popular female character in the Fire Emblem: Awakening Character Popularity Poll in Japan. * Because Chrom does not need to marry Sully, Sumia, Maribelle, Olivia, or the Female Avatar; and Lucina must be recruited for story purposes; Lucina is the only child character whose determinate parent does not need to have an S-Support. * Lucina is the only child with a fixed hair color and cannot inherit the hair color of her non-determinate parent. * Lucina's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance were first released in Japan. * If Lucina and Owain achieve an S-support, they will gain the title "Companion", on their character cards instead of "Husband/Wife" to prevent implications of incest. The title is also used if she achieves an S-support with a Morgan, if Inigo or Brady are his father (If Chrom is Inigo or Brady's father.) * If Lucina is the daughter of the Avatar, Lucina will have the most amount of class options out of all characters in the game with a total of 35 (34 without Bride). ** Because of this, Lucina is tied with Female Morgan for the most amount of skills learned in a single playthrough with 74 skills possible. * Lucina's official artwork depicts her wielding the Falchion. * Her confession image is unique in that the background does not change to a bubbly pattern variant seen in most other confessions. * If the Female Avatar marries Chrom, Lucina will have both the Exalted Blood and Fell Dragon Blood. Lucina is one of four children who can possibly have this trait, the other 3 being both Morgans and Owain. * On Paralogue 22 and in Streetpass, Lucina, if she is in her Lord class will have her mask present as an enemy. This is likely the "Enemy Coloration" for the female Lord Class. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Female Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Royal Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Time Travelers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Princess